leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Champion Concept: Arvice, the Wandering Psychic
This champion came about after I started thinking about how it'd be possible to bring abilities from other games that serve in much the same way as champion abilities in LoL does. In this case it was the Zoanthrope's Warp Field ability from Dawn of War II which was the inspiration for this champ. One thing that was unusual about combining the two was that they were on different scales completely. Dawn of War II units use energy much like the ninjas and do, and have health in the low hundreds making that number pretty significant. In League, the only resource to be on the same scale as health is mana... but that doesn't regenerate quickly. The end result is an energy-mana hybrid who has a slew of funny debuffs as a side show. Meet Arvice, the Wandering Psychic. He's an old associate of Ryze responsible for the design of the tattoos that now etch the mage's body, and, like him, he draws his power from the use of mana, though in quite a different way. He's a middle-aged man with black hair dressed in relatively simple but nonetheless expensive clothing, a neatly well-groomed beard, and dark gray eyes. On his back a backpack is slung, with various scrolls of arcane knowledge visible on them. So what is so distinctive about him, you ask? Every inch of his body is covered with tattoos. He is like a surreal painting come alive. Each line is a slightly different colour and appears drawn with the utmost precision, as if the slightest mistake could spell death. Arvice joins the League with the intent of retrieving the scroll Ryze currently carries, for reasons nobody but the Rogue Mage and Wanderer himself knows. |health = 30 |attack = 10 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |IP = 6300 |RP = 1337 |hp = 400 (+72) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.6) |mana = 400 (+90) |manaregen = 5.0 (+1.0) |range = 550 |damage = 52.1 (+2.3) |attackspeed = 0.631 (+2.65%) |armor = 15 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |speed = 305}} Arvice, the Wandering Psychic is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities |firstdetail = Life Leech is a ground-targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage after 1.5 seconds and applies a debuff that halves the healing of all targets hit for three seconds. There may be up to three stacks of the debuff on an opponent, whereupon healing is reduced to just 12.5% effectiveness. * will not remove the debuff stacks, although a will. |secondname = Mana Field |secondinfo = (Passive): Arvice regenerates a percentage of his maximum mana each second. (Active): Arvice forms a barrier around himself causing all damage to be redirected to his mana bar before taking direct damage. The passive is not in effect while this is toggled on. *'Cooldown:' 0.5 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Mana Field is a self-buff ability that passively grants Arvice mana regeneration equal to a percentage of his maximum mana. In addition, when it is activated it causes all damage Arvice takes to be instead afflicted to his mana bar while it is active. * Mana Field automatically deactivates when Arvice hits zero mana. When this happens, the remainder of damage left over from the attack that brought him to zero mana is inflicted on his health. * Mana Field has no cast time and does not interrupt Arvice's previous orders. |thirdname = Momentum Draw |thirdinfo = (Active): Blasts a target enemy unit for magic damage. If the enemy is a champion, the ability also applies a stack of Drawn, lasting three seconds, with each stack slowing the opponent for 10%. Arvice gains a movement speed buff of 5% for each stack of Drawn currently on his opponents. *'Cooldown:' 2 seconds *'Cost:' 30% of max mana *'Range:' 500 *'Projectile speed:' 1500 (approx.) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Momentum Draw is a targetted ability that deals magic damage and applies a stacking slow to opponents while also hastening Arvice by the same amount. The slow and haste both increase with each stack. * will not remove the debuff stacks, although a will. |ultiname = Chain Reaction |ultiinfo = (Active): Arvice empowers himself with magical energy for eight seconds. During this time, the passive effect of Mana Field is doubled and the debuff times for Life Leech and Momentum Draw are doubled in duration. In addition, the first damaging spell he casts in the eight second period will apply a debuff to targets he hits which increases magic damage taken, lasting six seconds. This debuff can be stacked further with additional spell hits as long as the debuff remains, stacking up to three times. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Chain Reaction is a self buff ability that doubles the passive regeneration granted by Mana Field and also doubles the duration of Life Leech and Momentum Draw debuffs. Additionally, his first spell cast will cause the spell to apply another debuff to targets he hits which increases magic damage the target takes. His damaging spells will increase the number of stacks and refresh the duration as long as the debuff is still active when they hit.}} Patch Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts